Team Vagabond
by ms-author-aka Krystal
Summary: Lejarin and Krystal, two best friends start off their journey on the bad foot. with an emotionally troubled chimchar and a violent turtwig, things are out of control. But that won't stop them from conquering their dreams and becoming pokemon masters!


**Location: **_**Floaroma Town. Sinnoh region.**_

It was a bright and beautiful day in Floaroma town Of the Sinnoh region, the honey scented air was filled with the aroma of the many budding flowers, sprouting about covering almost every surface of the ground and dotting along the long dirt path.

Currently two figures were trotting down the path slowly. The first was a young boy, his face still slightly round with youth and his light brown skin looked golden in the sunlight. Clad in baggy dark jeans and a bright red Hoody. eyes were wide and eager, clearly looking forward to what ever lay ahead of them.

His companion traveled slightly behind him, she was older, and a bit taller. Her skin a darker tone and her long dark her dusted her shoulders gently. Behind a pair of skinny black framed glasses were a pair of happy yet tired brown eyes. The girl, wearing only a black tank top and a pair of jeans, let out a huge yawn. Causing the boy to throw her a look.

"Gees Krystal Would you stop yawning already! Your making me tired." Lejairn snapped, annoyance coupled with raging excitement in his brown eyes. His companion gave him a dark look.

"It's your fault I'm tired! Your stupid Snoring kept me up half the night. And if it weren't for the fact that it's your birthday, I would take you down." she shot out harshly. Punching him lightly in the shoulder. Lejairn snorted and slowed his walk a bit to match Krystal's slower pace.

"You mean if it weren't for the fact that my mom was in the Poke-Corps you would _try_ to take me down- which you couldn't anyway." Lejairn boasted.

"No way! Your mom is also my sister, she would never try to hurt me."

"Ha, as if. If she could beat me up every birthday, she'll hurt you." Lejairn muttered, wincing as he remembered the birthday beat down he'd gotten earlier. His mother, had woken him up early to the smell if freshly made pancake, sausage, and eggs-his favorite breakfast. But before he could enjoy one taste of the meal, he found himself face down on the ground getting the snot punched out of him from his mother, who's only defense was.

'it's a tradition… and plus, it gives your good luck.' which Lejairn had no clue on how it would give them good luck but hey what the heck.

Today marked the official beginning of their journey. Today was LeJarin's 12th birthday. Meaning he was now legally old enough to go on a pokemon trainer Journey. Krystal, however was 14 years old, she should have left earlier but sickness had kept her in need of constant medical care for almost a year and a half. So she decided to simply wait another couple of months to start on her journey with her nephew Lejairn.

Krystal was defiantly resentful of the fact that she got of huge late start, but she also got to go with her best friend/nephew. It Made things a little better.

"Anyway, Lejairn. Have you chosen which starter pokemon your gonna chose." Krystal asked, shoving her hands in her jean pockets and fumbling with the postcard, that was sent to all kids who were starting there training.

Lejarin nodded thoughtful and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I have a idea of what I want." he started, looking down at his feet as he kicked a small rock in front of them. He waited until it skipped to a stop to begin.

"I though about this a lot, since I turned 10 actually. I've played every single video games that had the three of them and I've even read books about them too…. I really love turtwig, I think that's he's not only the strongest but he's the cutest too. But then there's chimchar and he-"

"Chimchar's mine dude." Krystal interrupted quickly, ignoring LeJarin's cold look. "I've always wanted to have a Chimchar, and you know that." she remaindered him, pouting at him like a child. "You can have piplup or turtwig, but Chimchar's off limits. NO discussion."

'okay, Okay! Chimchar's yours." Lejarin surrendered rolling his eye's at his young aunt. He had never wanted the chimchar. He was just pointing out a fact about how it compared to his precious and great Turtwig.

"I was just stating a point dude, I don't want your stinking chimchar, turtwig could mop the floor with him."

Krystal twitched, stopping dead in her tracks. Her slowly turned her head towards the smirking boy, with a blank expression on her face.

"what did you just say…?"

"I didn't stutter."

"You take that Bullshit back!" Krystal yelled, jabbing her finger into his chest and getting in his face, her face twisted in righteous anger. " Chimchar's a fire-type! And everyone knows fire type or the most undefeatable ever! And if you think a mere grass type can beat chimchar. Your out of your mind!"

"I'm out of my mind? No way! You only think fire-types or so cool because your a Aries."

"And?"

"Everyone knows that both Aries and fire-types are nothing but hot-headed!"

"Ohh! Lejarin your so gonna get it now!"

But before Krystal could knock the boy out, he quickly took off forward, only looking back once to blow a big fat raspberry at the fuming girl. "Catch me if you can, hot-head."

Krystal growled something about stupid-idiotic-boy under her breath before taking off running after her nephew. She hoped this wouldn't become a daily occurrence.

About five minutes of straight running later, Krystal and Lejarin were bowled over, hands resting on their knees fighting to get their breath under control. They were standing in front of a tall gray building, that stuck out like a sore dumb in the gentle town of Floaroma.

It was Professor Gason's pokemon lab. Inside held the key to LeJarin's and Krystal's adventure.

Today they would pokemon Pokemon trainers!

**Yeah chapter one done! THIS is going to be the shortest chapter, the rest will be around 3 or 4 thousand. Oh and I need you guys to help give me ideas to make two OC's for the story to be in LeJarin's and Krystal's team. They need to be around 13 to 15 years old, one boy and one girl and they have to be in the Sinnoh region and can't have more than 2 ribbons of badges.**

**Please include town of birth**

**Age**

**Personality**

**Favorite pokemon**

**Full pokemon team.**

**Please HELP ME OUT!**

**Update three times a week.**


End file.
